


The Tub

by totallyplatonicadultfriends



Category: The X-Files, The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gillovny, Smuff, Smut, debauchery in bubbles, sexy tub times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyplatonicadultfriends/pseuds/totallyplatonicadultfriends
Summary: Rub a dub dub, Gillovny in a tub





	The Tub

“I see someone is enjoying my new tub.”

The steam curling under the bathroom door had been his second clue that his apartment wasn’t empty when he arrived home. The first was the trail of clothing and undergarments dropped along the hallway like Hansel and Gretel’s breadcrumbs.

She’s nestled deep in the water, the swell of her breasts just cresting over the froth of bubbles on the surface. Her blonde hair is tied atop her head, steam-curled tendrils framing her face. She smiles without opening her eyes.

“Oh, yes. Very much.”

He kneels down beside the tub to drop a kiss to her forehead.

“How’d you even get in here?”

She shrugs nonchalantly. “Your doorman happens to find me very charming.”

He laughs. “I’m sure he does.”

His eyes trail over what he can see of her above the bubbles, lingering on the soft tempting skin of her chest. The flames of the three lit candles on the edge of the tub cast flickering golden shadows across her exposed fair skin. He swallows hard. Fuck, she’s perfect.

“Don’t you have a tub in your own place?” he teases. “Not that I’m complaining or anything. You are more than welcome to be naked in any of my rooms any time you like.”

She opens her eyes languidly.

“Mmm. Yours is so much better than mine. Mine is too lonely. Plus, you have impeccable taste in bath salts and bubbles.”

“It’s almost like I knew they were somebody’s favorite,” he lilts, drawing a single finger along her exposed shoulder down her to where her arm disappears under the water. She lifts her arm and splashes water at him with an impish grin.

“Hey now, that’s not fair!” he protests. “I’m still dressed.”

“Well maybe you shouldn’t be.”

“I do suppose I have been feeling a bit lonely myself...”

He strips down and steps up and into the tub, a recessed marble whirlpool he’d had built directly into the corner of his bathroom. It’s easily large enough for two people, though he’d designed it specifically with a certain one in mind. He eases in behind her and pulls her back against his chest, wrapping his arms completely around her. He slides his thumb along the length of her jaw and tilts her head until her soft lips meet his.

“Hi.”

Her eyes flutter open again and she gazes up at him, her lips curved upwards. His look of unabashed adoration is mirrored in her own eyes.

“Hi.”

He kisses her once more before reaching for his bath sponge and the bottle of body wash. She smirks at his bright green loofa with a terrycloth alien head poking out the top and floppy arms and legs out the sides.

“What?” he protests innocently with a shrug. “A fan gave it to me.”

“Uh huh. I’m sure.”

He nips her earlobe at her impertinence and she giggles. He gestures to the large rubber duck floating at the other end of the tub.

“Who’s our new friend?”

“Oh, that’s Charles. I brought him as a tub warming gift for you. He’s much better company than you’re proving to be.”

That comment earns her a full fledged bite on the neck. Her squealing laughter echoes off the tiles as she squirms in his arms. He rests his lips against her ear and growls.

“There is no one who’s better company in a tub than me.”

He soaps the sponge and glides it in lazy circles along her chest, her nipples responding eagerly to his touch, even in the warmth of the water. He sweeps up across her shoulders, down her arm and then reverses to the other side. Her lips drop open into a soft moan of pleasure as his hands roam over her. She tips her head back with closed eyes and presses a kiss to the underside of his jaw. He sighs and nuzzles his face into her neck, breathing in the soft scent of her skin and soap. He turns his head to drag his lips along her clavicle to her shoulder and back again, his lips landing in the soft dip just beneath her ear.

“Mmm, this is almost perfect.”

“Only almost?” she asks, her voice tinged with mock indignation.

“You forgot one thing.” He reaches over to press a button on the ledge of the tub. “The jets.”

The tub rumbles to life, shooting bubbled streams of warm water from all sides. Her face lights up in surprise and the vice she has around his heart squeezes just a bit tighter. Nothing makes him happier than making her happy.

“Oooh, you were right. I was entirely missing out. This is much better.”

“Mmhmm,” he murmurs, shifting the positioning of their bodies slightly. “But the real trick is getting the angle just right.”

He smiles at her quiet intake of breath as the jet stream hits directly between her spread legs. She reclines further against him, tilting her hips towards the water as his lingering hand sweeps slowly along her thigh, around the curve of her hip, across her flat stomach, painstakingly inching lower and lower. Her hips jolt in subconscious anticipation and his groin replies with a jolt of its own against her lower back. He tightens the grip of his other arm over her chest, holding her fast to him, and angles his wrist to slip one long finger inside her without blocking the stream. Her fingers digging into his thighs and her soft whining moan tells him the angle is indeed just right. 

His lips restart their journey from her shoulder, nipping their way along her delicate collarbone and taking care to leave marks up her neck that she loves in the moment, but will hate him for tomorrow. Her hand slides up his thigh to wrap around his length with a firm squeeze and gentle tug. He hisses lowly in her ear.

“You see now why I got this tub?”

——————

She slumps back against him, trying to catch her breath. He dips his head to kiss her shoulder, earning him a sated murmur of happiness.

He gently leans her forward so he can stand to step out of the tub before leaning over to blow out every candle but one. She watches him intently, shamelessly ogling the stretch of his muscled back, the defined length of his torso, the firm ridges of hard-earned muscle, from his pectorals all the way down to the angled slope of his obliques. He wraps the towel around his waist and extends his hand to her.

“C’mon, let’s get you out of here before you prune up.”

She grins and takes his proffered hand.

“Are you saying you won’t love me when I’m old and wrinkled?” she jokes, the cool air making goosebumps on her skin.

He engulfs her in a giant fluffy towel, pulls her into his chest, and lowers his forehead to hers.

“You know I’d still love you even if you were just one giant wrinkle.”

She giggles and he kisses her again. He wraps his arms tighter around her and just holds her, looking into her eyes, trying to convey to her the ineffability of what he feels. She is everything.

She stifles a yawn and breaks their gaze to duck her forehead into his chest.

“Sleepy?”

She nods and leans against him, running her hand along his chest and coming to rest over his heart. She closes her eyes and tries to memorize the thrumming pattern against her fingertips. He covers her hand with his, regretfully pulling it from his chest to lead her to the bedroom, pausing only to grab the final lit candle from the ledge of the tub.

He pulls the sheets back and takes her towel and she crawls in, sighing happily when her head hits the pillow. He blows out the candle and tips it to spill some of the the warm wax down her exposed back. She jumps at the unexpected sensation and grumbles in sleep slurred confusion.

“What’re you doing?”

“Shh, just relax. They’re soy candles. They melt into body oil. Good for the skin.”

Her open-mouthed protest is cut off by a moan when his hands start kneading the muscles of her back.

He chuckles. “You like it?”

“Mmhmm,” she breathes, starting to drift off. “Tomorrow I get to do you.”

“Deal. You can absolutely do me tomorrow.”

She snorts and smiles at his double entendre before drifting off again. Her breathing slows and evens. He climbs in beside her, pulls her against his chest, and sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@totallyplatonicadultfriends](www.totallyplatonicadultfriends.tumblr.com)


End file.
